1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a process, method and apparatus to analyze fluids, specifically to the process, method and apparatus for separating, testing and analyzing oil and its contaminants.
2. Background Discussion of Prior Art
Industrial fluids, in particular organic and synthetic oils, are used to lubricate machinery components such as bearings and gears. The purpose of lubricating those surfaces is to increase component""s life by reducing friction and by removing heat generated in the friction area.
Oil""s physical characteristics such as color, viscosity and temperature and chemical characteristics such as total acid number (TAN), total base numbers (TBN), oxidation, etc. must be closely monitored in order to achieve longer machinery life. Solid and fluid contaminants should be separated to determine the failing component so that parts and preventative maintenance labor is scheduled to reduce costs.
For such purpose, oil samples should be tested and analyzed to understand its condition and to detect the onset of failure before it occurs. Oil samples should be properly separated, tested and analyzed to fully understand two variables:
a) Solid and fluid contaminants (contaminants)
b) Physical and chemical characteristics of oil (oil characteristics)
These two variables have been partially and individually addressed by a wide variety of methods and instruments, but never adequately combined in a process. These different methods and instruments had and still have significant problems. Test methods and instruments are difficult to use in industrial sites due to the large number and variety of different tests available, testing limitations that each tester has and the difficulty to accurately trend over time parameters that are critical for machine performance and reliability. Current methods do not include a process to separate contaminants prior to testing, which is critical for proper testing of oil physical and chemical characteristics. Current instruments are designed for lab environments and are not portable or rugged. Process parameters such as speed, percent load and product are not included in analysis which severely affects the understanding of the entire system composed of process-machine performance and its lubricants. Visual tests and visual trending are not used to simplify and communicate plant wide test results via software.
Several patents have been issued for oil testing methods and instrumentation. U.S. Pat. No. 2,889,736 to Ed M. Borg (1959) uses a light beam to determine approximate percentage of contaminants, U.S. Pat. No. 3,049,964 uses an optical means to indicate oil conditions, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,578,865, 3,364,812, 3,731,743, 3,714,444, 3,734,629 all employ light as a source for test one of oils many unknowns. U.S. Pat. No. 3,182,255 to Hopkins (1965) uses a capacitor sensor, U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,511 to Pricon (1978) does TAN and TBN testing, U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,560 uses a filtration method, and many other patents address testing oils partially. U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,814 to Wescott provides a method to determine type, size and distribution of metallic particles, testing oil partially since physical and chemical characteristics are not tested. U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,501 assigned to CSI (1996) prepares samples of oil by separating magnetic and non magnetic particles only testing oils partially. U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,427 to Carlton S. Joyces (1996) uses an infrared spectrometer and an optical emission spectrometer for testing which are large equipment used in lab environments that could not be utilized in harsh industrial environments. U.S. Pat. No. 5,262,732 to Dickert et al. uses a capacitor grid sensor to determine contaminant levels. Magnetic and non magnetic particles are clumped together which makes it hard to perform visual inspection and differentiate among particles. Lightweight process contaminants such as plastic pellets, powders such as flour and condiments tend to stay afloat and never precipate down to the capacitor grid and therefore providing erroneous readings. When contaminants are of small sizes, they tend to remain above and beyond the magnetic field strength taking too long for particles to settle down at the bottom of the capacitor grid. U.S. Pat. No. 5,817,928 to CSI Technology, Inc provides a method for evaluating a multiplicity of lubrication quality parameters that are assigned to categories of wear, chemistry and contaminants. This method provides indices for representing each categories which tends to confuse operators who are not familiar with index numbers and can not be correlated to any other tests or methods. This software doesn""t provide a method for including process parameters such as speed, load and product critical to understanding machine performance. It uses a particle counter which provides an index number proportional to ferrous and non-ferrous particles larger than a predetermined minimum and therefore many particles are not counted leading to erroneous results. This method doesn""t provide a process to separate particles prior to testing for oil chemistry which leads to erroneous and misleading results. U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,535 to Thornton et al. provides a separation method. Particles are separated as magnetic and non-magnetic and according to sizes but it is done in three different groups which limits trending capabilities of the particles. It prepares the samples for specific lab testers such as energy dispersive x-ray fluorescent EDXRF, machine designed for lab environments. This system does not test for oil""s chemical and physical characteristics. U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,127 to Sarkis (1969) tests for viscosity, IR characteristics and metal content of an oil sample, nevertheless it has a severe limitation in the particle detection range between 5-15 microns. This system does not test for oil""s chemical and physical characteristics. Kits have been used for testing oil characteristics and contaminants. Commercially available kits such as Kittiwake Developments Ltd. have been available for quite some time. These kits have been used in remote locations such as mining or off-shore oil exploration but have not been widely accepted in the manufacturing industry due to their size, lack of portability or extreme simplicity. They tend to test either particle separation or chemical characteristics of oil. Another test kit introduced in the oil testing is U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,824 by Herguth (1994) whose kit visually analyzes the xe2x80x9cdeteriorationxe2x80x9d of oil by using a blotter paper. The resulting blot is visually compared with standard samples that are descriptive of different deterioration levels. This method does not have software that can document, communicate and trend information. This method does not test for physical characteristics of oil or contaminants.
Disadvantages:
1. Oil analysis is done to determine the chemical and physical conditions of oil and to determine the presence and the origins of contaminant particles. The chemical and physical conditions are needed to change the oil at the right time, before it stops reducing friction. The origin of contaminants is needed to determine which is the failing component that needs to be replaced. None of the prior art references uncovered in the search shows a process for separating of contaminants to isolate contaminant origins prior to the testing and analysis of the chemical and physical characteristics of industrial oils. Current testing techniques simultaneously test for both oil condition and contaminants without separation of contaminants prior to testing of oil characteristics. This creates three main problems. 1) Testing results measuring a combination of particles and contaminants without understanding particle""s origin defeats the purpose of the analysis. This, in addition, leads to confusing and costly results since an entire system may be replaced where only one part may be failing and may need replacing. 2) Some testing methods are affected significantly by the lack of separation. For example, particle counters provide a result indicating a number of particles found in a sample of oil within a certain size range, but since they haven""t been separated, no one can determine if their origin is the production process or the machine. Air bubbles are trapped in the oil sample and produce misleading results when using laser type particle counters. 3) The third main problem created is that contaminants may significantly alter the chemical and physical characteristics of the oil. Oil saturated with production contaminants such as powders will alter the viscosity readings significantly. Capacitance testing of a sample that still contains metal contaminants will show a different capacitance than if the sample did not have any contaminants. Another physical characteristic that may be affected by not separating contaminants prior to testing for chemical or physical characteristics of oil is opacity. If water in its emulsified state is present in the oil sample, it will show a different opacity level than if not present. The instrument for separating of contaminants for properly testing and analyzing oil characteristics is not currently available and it is needed.
2. The separation of contaminants to test chemical and physical characteristics of oils should be done in an orderly manner and following a process. A process for separating of contaminants for properly testing and analyzing chemical and physical characteristics of industrial oils and their contaminants is not currently available and it is very needed.
3. Current test methods and instruments are not built for industry and are difficult to use and understand for industrial operators not trained for lab environments. Originally, oil samples were sent to an external lab for a detailed analysis. Therefore, instruments for testing oils have been designed and built for a very clean, dust-free and climate-controlled environment. These conditions are not typically found in the industry rendering these instruments useless in environmental conditions with high heat, dust and humidity commonly found in manufacturing plants. Test equipment such as infrared spectrometry, optical emission spectrometry, x-ray fluorescence and others, are complex and difficult to use for those untrained in the field of chemistry or physics. In addition, since labs process hundreds of oil samples per day, instruments were made automated to satisfy the demand for high speed testing and quick report turn around. These requirements make them very expensive, large and sophisticated. (Only 5 to 20 samples are processed on an average per week in industrial sites where results are returned immediately rendering automation worthless.) Some lab testing instruments have been simplified but not enough to make them simple for the industrial operator. Testing instruments built exclusively for the industry that provides a simple and easy way to understand changes in oil (contaminants as well as its conditions) are not currently available and are very needed.
4. Current test methods measure strict parameters using standard and international units to satisfy lab standards and procedures. Lab analysis procedures follow standards set by associations such as the American Society for Testing and Measurement (ASTM) which are not required for determining machine condition. Some lab instruments provide parameters such as iron, lead, chromium, silver, boron, sodium, zinc, magnesium, titanium, molybdenum and antimony (components of oils additive packages and machine components) in parts per million (ppm). These parameters and units are meaningless to those operators and mechanics with little knowledge of chemistry in particular when industrial equipment is composed of mainly two elements (iron and brass). As a result they tend to file lab reports in a cabinet and do not use them to analyze machine problems as intended. A myriad of lab tests currently used to tests oils are based on many different parameters, many different indices which makes it hard to correlate results to understand the overall condition in a synergistic manner. Testing for oil and contaminants creates the need to know and understand a combination and a variety of units from different systems (English as well as Metrics, percentages, indices and parts per millions, etc.) which is confusing. The industrial operator is more concerned about knowing that there is a problem with the oil than knowing exactly how much ppm that is so important for the lab person. A test method with simple-to-understand parameters and units are not currently available and is needed.
5. Visual means are not currently being used for testing and analyzing critical and significant chemical and physical characteristics of oil. Only blotter tests are done visually. Industrial operator and maintenance personnel test and inspect products and machines using visual means on a daily basis. Oil analysis tests for blotter, color, opacity, and commonly found contaminants such as iron and brass, can be easily accomplished with visual means. Visual testing provides a universally accepted testing means that anyone can understand. Visual tests for properly testing and analyzing chemical and physical characteristics of industrial oils are not currently available and they are very needed.
6. A plurality of visual tests are not trended via software. Software for trending blotter test results, magnetic particles density distribution, solid contaminants removed on filters and magnetic means, color, opacity, and other testing means is not currently available. A software package that includes visual analysis for both chemical and physical characteristics of oil condition as well as particle analysis is not currently available. A software package that includes process parameters (temperature, speed, load, etc.) and helps understanding their effects is not currently available. A software package that contains information that is easily understood, simple and offers trended capabilities for oil characteristics and contaminants, is not currently available. A software package that satisfies all the previously mentioned characteristics is needed.
7. Chemical instability of a lubricant is the consequence of heat, mechanical stress and contamination. Oxidation of oil leads to changes in viscosity, increased acidity and the formation of degradation products such as gum, slime, varnish and sludge. Oil temperature and other process parameters such as vibration, speed, percent load, pressure and product significantly affect oil performance. Machines running at high speeds and high loads will produce more heat which will in turn cause the oil to breakdown faster than when running under no stress. These process parameters that change oil conditions are never entered nor considered in the oil analysis. Oil testing equipment and methods to include process parameters for testing and analysis is not available and is needed.
8. Test equipment currently available for testing oil contaminants has particle size limitations. Particle counters, can only test for particles of limited size range, current atomic emission spectrographs are most sensitive to particles having a size of approximately 10 microns or less. This problem eliminates or diminishes trending which is the most important and popular troubleshooting technique known in the industry. Test equipment for oil contaminants with no particle size limitations is not currently available and is needed.
9. Test equipment has been designed for lab environments and not for the industry. Test instruments for oil condition/contaminants aren""t portable. Portability is critical for testing several machines on site, in particular when in remote sites. Portability is critical when testing machines with small amounts of oil that if a sample is taken, it may take all of the oil in the reservoir. Portable test equipment for oil analysis is needed.
10. Destructive testing techniques currently available remove all evidence of failure from oil samples. This eliminates the possibility of further analyzing or visually documentating the contaminant. Maintenance personnel/operators avoid further failure through looking at evidence of failure of product and machine components through a process called Failure Mode and Effect Analysis (FMEA). Test of destructive nature eliminate the capability of performing FMEA. Non-destructive test equipment for oil analysis is not currently available and is needed.
11. Current filter patches are hard to identify, handle, prepare and trend. They are easy to mislabel, easy to misplace and particles can be lost from filters if not properly handled. This makes filter patching a difficult task for the operator and maintenance mechanic who lacks delicate tools available in commercial labs. A holding means for filter patches is needed for Failure Mode and Effect Analysis (FMEA) purposes. Machine specific filter patch holders are not currently available and are needed.
12. Current blotter papers are hard to identify, handle, prepare and trend. They are easy to mislabel, ink tends to blur when writing on it, they are easy to misplace and blotter shape can be modified if not handled properly. This makes blotter paper making a difficult task for the operator and maintenance mechanic without the proper delicate tools available in any commercial labs. A holder for blotter is needed for FMEA purposes. Machine specific blotter holders are not currently available. A more practical means for holding blotter paper is needed. Machine specific blotter holders are not currently available and are needed.
13. A plurality of tests must be performed to every sample to fully assess the oil condition and contaminants as the following chart shows:
Current tests do not test for all critical characteristics in a consistent, reliable and repeatable manner. A tester that provides in one single unit, the solution to oil characteristics and contaminants is not available and is needed.
14. The combination of tests currently available doesn""t provide a synergistic and holistic solution for fluids and contaminants testing. Current testers of more than one oil characteristic tend to do that by simply adding testers in a piggyback manner. This tends to add results that are confusing and don""t add to simplify a very complex procedure. There is no process or methodology to properly use these testers. A process and method that provides synergistic and holistic results for the industry is not available and is needed.
Objects and Advantages
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are:
a) To provide an instrument for separating contaminants prior to testing and analyzing oil characteristics
b) To provide a process for separating of contaminants for properly testing and analyzing chemical and physical characteristics of oil and its contaminants
c) To provide a testing instrument built exclusively for the industry that provides a simple and easy way to understand changes in oil (contaminants as well as its characteristics)
d) To provide test methods with simple parameters and units
e) To provide an instrument, a method and software that uses visual means for properly testing and analyzing chemical and physical characteristics of oil and its contaminants
f) To provide a software package that analyzes a plurality of oil characteristics, and does it using visual trending and visual analysis
g) To provide an analytical instrument that includes process parameters
h) To provide an instrument to test for oil contaminants with no particle size limitations
i) To provide a portable test equipment for oil analysis
j) To provide a non-destructive test method and equipment for oil analysis
k) To provide a method specific filter patch holder
l) To provide a method specific blotter holders
m) To provide a tester contained in one single unit and provides a solution to oil characteristics and contaminants
n) To provide a process, equipment and a method that provides synergistic and holistic results for testing oil in other than lab settings.
Further objects and advantages are to provide a easy to learn process for plant operators whose machines uses oil, a method for recycling oil after the separation of contaminants, to check for incoming quality of oil. Still further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.